


Prawdziwa miłość

by Raven_is_blue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mitología - Freeform, prawdziwa miłość, wilkołaki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_is_blue/pseuds/Raven_is_blue
Summary: O Matyldzie Wirskiej można było powiedzieć wszystko. No dobrze, wszystko poza tym, że to "przemiła staruszka". Od ponad 80 lat żyła w domku położonym tak bardzo na skraju wsi, że właściwie była już teraz Leśną Babą. Dzieciaki za plecami nazywały ją wiedźmą, a w twarz grzecznie mówiły "dzień dobry, pani Wirska". Ot, życie.





	Prawdziwa miłość

O Matyldzie Wirskiej można było powiedzieć wszystko. No dobrze, wszystko poza tym, że to "przemiła staruszka". Od ponad 80 lat żyła w domku położonym tak bardzo na skraju wsi, że właściwie była już teraz Leśną Babą. Dzieciaki za plecami nazywały ją wiedźmą, a w twarz grzecznie mówiły "dzień dobry, pani Wirska". Ot, życie.

Zbierała zioła, karmiła kozy, grała nocami w Diablo, a popołudnia spędzała na ganku z książką albo robótką.

I to mieszkanie w lesie byłoby miłe i wygodne, gdyby nie comiesięczne trzydniowe (trzynocne?) wilcze koncerty. Wilkołacze. Niewiele osób słyszało ten lekki dysonans, gdy wycie wydobywało się z częściowo ludzkiego gardła. Ale Matylda żyła już na tyle długo i słyszała tyle wilczych watah, że ten pojedynczy głos przebijał się nawet przez parę szczelnych słuchawek. Dziwnie znajomy głos.

A mówiła, że wnuk Genowefy to nie jest dobry człowiek. Ale, oczywiście, kto będzie słuchać szalonej staruszki.

Z westchnieniem wstała z łóżka, założyła szlafrok i kapcie z króliczkami. Z pokoju gościnnego wzięła haftowany w maki szlafrok. Rozejrzała się po pokoju, nie do końca pewna czy ma wszystko, czego mogłaby potrzebować i z ciężkim sercem wyszła na ganek.

 

\- Dość tych koncertów! Tu się próbuje spać! - Powiedziała głośno. Spojrzała w mroczny zarys drzew. Nie musiała długo czekać, po kilku minutach z lasu wybiegł wilkołak.

Nieszczęsne stworzenie nosiło wszystkie znamiona klątwy. Przekrwione, dzikie oczy, splątana sierść, zmierzwiona i brudna, chaotyczne ruchy, spazmatycznie zaciskane pazury u łap, które powinny być dłońmi. Klątwa odbierała stworzeniu świadomość i człowieczeństwo, obnażając najgorsze cechy ludzkości i maskując je jako instynkt drapieżnika.

 

\- Leonoro Klementyno Wirska! - Głos Matyldy poniósł się po polanie dźwięcznie. - Proszę natychmiast zaprzestać tych ekscesów!

 

Wilkołak zatrzymał się w pół ruchu, niepewny, niezdecydowany. Matylda powoli zbliżyła się do potwora i zarzuciła mu na ramiona haftowany w maki szlafrok.

 

\- No i patrz, tak to jest jak się zadajesz z nieodpowiednimi ludźmi. Mówiłam Ci, że ten chłopak jest jakiś dziwny. Ale nie, ty wiesz lepiej. No i masz. Zrobię ci herbatki, z dziurawca. Pewnie się jakiejś surowizny najadłaś, herbatki się napijesz, to cię brzuch nie będzie rano bolał. - Mruczała uspokajająco w złocistorude włosy wnuczki. Rano wszystko będzie dobrze.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wedle irlandzkich wierzeń są dwa rodzaje wilkołaków - faoladh (błogosławieni przez bogów) oraz ofiary klątwy.  
> Klątwę zdjąć można na dwa sposoby:  
> 1\. Jeśli osoba, która darzy przeklętego prawdziwą, niezachwianą miłością, nazwie go jego prawdziwym imieniem i imię to usłyszy Matka Noc w czasie pełni.  
> 2\. Ofiarowanie (oczywiście przez osobę, która darzy przeklętego prawdziwą i niezachwianą miłością) własnoręcznie uszytej odzieży.


End file.
